Best Friend's Brother
by LaraJanine
Summary: Based on Victoria Justice' song "Best Friend's Brother". OC!PhilippinesXJapan. So, yeah! Hetalia doesn't belong to me and neither is the song. PiriHon For the win.


**Call you up when I know he's at home, **  
**I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone**  
=================

**Maria's POV:**

_Riiing, Riiing_

"Hello, who is this?" _OMG! Kiku answered the phone what should I do?_

"Uhm! Kiku, it's me, Maria! Could I talk to MeiMei for a while?" I replied.

"Of course! Just wait a minute!" Kiku replied happily but he was interrupted by a loud voice from the other line.

"Kiku who is on the phone? Is it your girlfriend? -Daze!" _Girlfriend? Are you kidding me?_

"Yong Soo, I'm talking here! And, No, She isn't my girlfriend!" _Ouch!_

"Maria, sorry about all that! I'll just go and call Mei, okay?" Kiku told me with his usual polite tone.

"Okay!" I replied, faking a smile. But, it's the truth, I am NOT her girlfriend.

,,=88=,,-,,=88=,,-,,=88=,,

**Why can't I tell if he's looking at me? **  
**Should I give him a smile? **  
**Should I get up and leave?**  
=================

**Kiku's POV:**

"Yahoo! We are going to the amusement park! Xie-Xie, Maria!" Mei jumped up and down hysterically while clinging on Maria's arms. And, yeah, Yao asked Maria if it was okay for Li Xiao, Mei's boyfriend, and I to come with them so that when accidents will happen, we will be there to rescue them. Maria didn't even bothered to think for a second and agreed right away.

"So, where do you want to go first? And the Haunted Ride is an exception." Li Xiao said in a monotone voice.

"How about the roller coaster?" Maria asked us. It is fine by me but Mei and Li Xiao didn't want to go to the roller coaster.

"I know! What if Li Xiao will come with me! Then, Maria would go with Kiku. Does that sound good?" Mei suggested.

"Seems good to me" Li Xiao replied.

"It is - fine!" Maria said.

"Uhm, I- I c-could l-l-live with that" I stammered, nervously. _What if I do something wrong? What if I made a lousy impression on Maria?_

"Uhm, Kiku are you okey?" Maria asked me while checking on my face.

"I'm fine. No need to worry!" I replied to her and smiled.

,,=88=,,-,,=88=,,-,,=88=,,

**I know it's strange, I don't what I'm thinking **  
**But is it wrong if I see him this weekend**  
=================

**Maria's POV:**

"Haha! I told you the water slide is fun!" I said as I playfully punched his left arm and put my hair on one side.

"I had to admit, you are right!" Kiku agreed as he brushed his wet hair backwards using his hands.

Then, I found myself turning slightly pink because he looks handsome with his hair brushed backwards. So, I looked down to the ground and made sure he won't see my face.

"Maria, Are you free this weekend? If not, it is fine by me and -" Kiku asked nervously, looking at the ground and _WAIT A MINUTE! Is he asking me out on a date?_

"I'm free for the weekend. Why?" I looked at him and he looked back at me.

"I'm just wondering if you'd want to come and help at a Children's Program" _Okay? I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up! But, still, I love children._

=88=,,-,,=88=,,-,,=88=,,

**I kinda think that I might be his type **  
**Because if you're not around, he's not actin' too shy**  
=================

**Kiku's POV:**

~Timeskip to the weekend~

"Gwiyomi" Maria made bunny ears using her hands and the children gladly imitated her. I, on the other hand, took a video of her and no one seemed to notice what I am doing. That is, until it became my turn to teach the children.

"Hi, kids, I am Kiku Honda. I am 24 years old and completely single!" I mentally punched myself in the gut. _Why do I even had to say the last part._ "So, any questions?" a boy raised his hand.

"Are you and Miss Maria on a relationship?" Before I could answer, Maria came and nervously answered the question.

"No, we are not! He is my BFB: Best Friend's Brother" _But, I want to be more than just Best Friend's Brother_

,,=88=,,-,,=88=,,-,,=88=,,

**Is this all in my head?**  
**I don't know what to do**  
=================

**Maria's POV:**

~6:30 pm that day~

"Kiku, what is it?" I asked him, worried like a mother. He hasn't been talking to me for a while now. Sure, he would reply with my questions, but only with a 'yes', 'no', or 'maybe'. _What does he think we are doing? Pinoy Henyo!_

"Kiku, I'm talking here. I am not a ghost, am I?" I tried starting a conversation with him but he just ignored me. _Awkward, huh?_

"No" he replied.

"I'm serious! Would you, at least, tell me what is wrong with you?" I told him, blocking his path.

He looked at me in the eyes and I realized that he was silently crying all that time.

"I don't want to be just your Best Friend's Brother. I want to be more than that. I love you, Maria-san. I love you more than sushi!" _Wow, ha! Above all things, why sushi?_

,,=88=,,-,,=88=,,-,,=88=,,

**Yeah yeah Yeeeeaaah **  
**My best friend's brother is the one for me**  
=================

"You are my Best Friend's Brother, Kiku." I told him, annoyed as hell.

"But that doesn't mean you can't be my first love"

"You mean, -" Kiku started but I cut him off by kissing him on the lips.

"Yup, I love you, too!"


End file.
